A Sleepy Haze
by OddObsessed
Summary: 2D is left thinking about the band and his feelings towards two of the members. Why is Murdoc so hostile towards him? And why couldn't he talk to Noodle anymore? 2DxNoodle angst.


**Yeah. I don't know what this is either xD Enjoy. **

* * *

The painkillers were starting to kick in.

Which was good. He'd probably collapse if they hadn't. Although he'd end up passing out anyway. It wasn't healthy to have so many pills a day.

Unlike many, he was able to place the blame on someone. But he wouldn't dare say anything to him. Otherwise he'd probably end up with _more _than two dents in his head. And two was quite enough. Even if it was part of the fame. Having dark, blackened eyes was one thing. But he had a feeling that the next mark probably wouldn't help his looks.

He was pretty lucky. The bassist had given him a lot. Even if he was hurt physically and mentally in the process, there were very few who could say they had a life like him. People actually knew who he was. And they _liked _him. He had to thank Murdoc for that.

Besides, he wouldn't have met a certain Japanese girl, had things been any different.

But Murdoc wasn't exactly sent from heaven, either.

There were so many times he'd let the singer down. He could blame himself for his lack of intelligence and low self-confidence, but where do you cut the cord? He'd been picked on for no good reason. Everytime he opened his mouth it seemed like he was going to be punished for it. Maybe if he wasn't so doped up on painkillers, things would be different. But then again, he needed those.

As much as he disliked it, he hadn't felt more betrayed by anyone. Murdoc had crossed the line with Paula. Actually, the reason the singer was still single was, in fact, Murdocs fault. He couldn't really blame him for hitting on Rachel. Sure, it did break them up, but that wasn't such a major thing. But _sleeping _with Paula? She was supposed to be in love with him! Paula was _everything _for that short amount of time, and Murdoc took that away from him.

2D rubbed his temples. Thinking was _hard_. Especially when it was about Murdoc. And girls. Both things confused him. Murdoc was supposed to be his friend. If it weren't for 2D, then the Gorillaz wouldn't exist, and he could just kiss his dreams of stardom goodbye! So why was he so mean?  
And girls… It was like the two things come together. If there was a girl involved, Murdoc was always the first to ruin things. It wasn't like he didn't have enough girls with him. His Winnebago, when it wasn't empty, usually had two occupants in it. And they weren't drinking tea and chatting…

Well, that'd never stopped him from dating before. Hell, those girls wouldn't stay with him longer than a year anyway. He'd bring them into the limelight, and that was pretty much where it ended. Murdoc just sped up the process. It didn't bother him too much.

Ok, that was a lie. It bothered him a hell of a lot. Even so, he'd still give it a shot.

…So why was it so hard this time? Was it because of the group? No, they'd adjust eventually…

It wasn't age difference. She was almost 18 now. It didn't really matter. It wasn't like an 80 year old going out with a 20 year old model. This was different. Their ages weren't too bad…

Of course, things always felt different with her. He cared about her more than he did with others. Even Paula. With Paula things were easy. Well, easier, at least.

But it was a lot harder with this one. It was getting harder to talk to her. It was strange. They were friends who were never short of conversation, yet now they were lost for words. He knew her since she was young; knew everything about her. He loved the way she smiled at him. And the way she always had a slight Japanese accent when she spoke. He loved the way she played guitar, and how she watched him when he would sing along. He loved her green eyes, the way how when he stared into them, it felt like she could see his entire soul. All his secrets and dreams.

A few years ago, they'd spend hours in his room playing video games or making music. Just the two of them. Where she'd beat him in many a game, he always knew he could astound her with his voice. Where she could play a riff to challenge all, he could show her how to play the Melodica. Where she'd do amazing things, he was always ready to try and balance it out. Hours and hours were spent together.

Until she got older.

Russel was overprotective of her. In a sense, he was like a father. He knew that nothing bad would ever happen to her, but he liked having her in his sight. Murdoc was another story. While giving off the impression that he didn't care, he seemed very good at limiting the singers time with her.

Murdoc. It always came back to Murdoc.

2D sighed. Maybe he was just trying to make excuses for himself, as to why he didn't hang out with her as much. She hadn't spent much time with him for a few months at least. Well, it felt like two months. Might have been more, maybe less. The medication had numbed everything into a sleepy haze. It still hurt to think, but at least he couldn't feel his heart beat in his temples anymore.

Heart. That's a funny word, isn't it? He was pretty sure Murdoc didn't have a heart. He _had_ sold his soul to Satan. He would be willing to give up his heart, too.

Actually, 2D wasn't sure if he had one at that particular time, either. It seemed to belong to a girl who was asleep not too far away from him. He willed himself to get up and walk to her door, but he wasn't sure if his legs would carry him that far. The drugs had numbed his whole body.

Besides, even if he could master the skill of walking, he dreaded to think what would happen if he was caught in her room at this ungodly hour. He couldn't let the others know what he felt for her.

Noodle wasn't just an amazing girl. She was part of the band.

They needed her. 2D needed her.

If the bassist knew what was going on, he'd find a way to stop it. He'd take her away from him.

…Just like he'd taken Paula away from him.

.:.:.

2D turned off his light and stared at the ceiling. That was _way _too much thinking for one night. He wouldn't even remember it by morning anyway. He thought about writing down what had been going through his mind, but then decided against it. It wasn't that important. It was probably best if he forgot about it anyway. He didn't need thoughts like that going through his mind. Not that he could help it. He knew he'd think about it again. Next time his head was filled with those amazing pills. They really did work wonders.

2D rolled over and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him. Every night his mind would be filled with her. Tonight was no exception.

* * *

**Well, this is my first Gorillaz fanfic. I think I was a bit stoned (not literally. More because of lack of sleep.) and... yeah. It's really short. Oh well.  
**


End file.
